


Vinyl Destination

by siricsblvck



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siricsblvck/pseuds/siricsblvck
Summary: Sirius becomes a regular at the music store where Remus does guitar lessons for kids.





	Vinyl Destination

The Smiths had always been an important part of James and Lily’s relationship. On their first date, James put on ‘The Queen Is Dead’ and they danced to it in his living room. They had their first kiss to ‘This Charming Man’. Lily had proposed as ‘There Is A Light That Never Goes Out’ played. 

This was the reason Sirius Black was looking for a record store in the newly wedded couple’s new neighbourhood. They owned every single one of their albums on vinyl except for  _ one _ , and that was the one Sirius was scouting for today. Lily’s birthday was just around the corner and this album would complete her collection. And hopefully, make her forget about the fact that he broke her favourite mug.

Sirius arrived at the record shop and peered in the window. The place was quite cluttered, but it was a good size. Half the store was a maze of records, all different genres and bands. The other half was neater, with a sitting area and what looked like a circle of chairs. A man with golden hair was leaning over the register, tapping a pen on the counter as his eyes trailed the teenagers that were currently browsing the vast selection of records. 

Deciding he had spent enough time standing outside, he opened the door. A bell rang and the golden haired employee straightened his spine and looked up at him. The employee – Conor, his name tag said – plastered a fake smile on his face.

“Hello, welcome to Vinyl Destination.” He greets. Sirius gave a half smile and nodded his head in greeting. 

Sirius ventured over to the records and started looking at some for himself. He kept his eyes open for Lily’s present, but decided that he might as well make a trip out of it and get some records for his own collection.

A loud cluttering sound was heard from the sitting area, and Sirius looked up. 

A head of sandy curls was the first thing he saw. Adjusting one of the chairs he had knocked over with a sheepish look on his face was one of the most gorgeous humans Sirius had ever seen. It seemed as though around him went quiet, and the only thing Sirius was focused on was this beautiful man that was currently smiling up at Conor. His heart was doing flips in his chest when the sandy haired stranger stood up to his full height. Oh, he was tall too. Perfect.

Sirius stood frozen to the spot. He couldn’t breathe as he stared at the tall man. Sirius was sure his heart was going to burst. The man’s smile was perfection. Suddenly, the bell over the door rang a few times and the man gave a large grin. Sirius finally got ahold of his body and looked up at the door. A few children entered alongside a brown haired woman. They all looked about 7 (Not that Sirius was good at estimating kid’s ages) and were all holding little guitar cases. The gorgeous stranger was greeting them all.

One of the children gave a squeal and ran towards the sandy haired man, who kneeled and eagerly opened his arms, ready to recieve the hug.

“Remus!” The blue haired boy squealed as he got hugged. 

The tall stranger – Remus – grinned and greeted the boy back enthusiastically.

“Teddy! I’ve missed you, little cousin! Wow, you’ve grown so big!” Remus said as the ruffled the boy’s blue hair. He greeted all the other children just as enthusiastically and then told them all to have a seat.

Sirius decided that he had stared for far too long and took his records up to the register. Conor smirked at him as he scanned the records. Sirius’ eyes drifted over to where Remus was trying to get all the children to sit down in the circle.

“That’ll be  £30.” Conor stated, smirk still plastered on his face. Sirius hummed as he stared at Remus. Conor raised his eyebrows and cleared his throat.

Sirius was snapped out of his daze. His face swerved back to Conor. “Pardon?”

“£30.” 

“Right.” Sirius fumbled for his wallet and got out two £20 notes and handed them to the man.

Conor opened the register. “You know, you should ask him out. He’ll say yes.” He stated casually, as if talking about the weather.

Sirius stared wide eyed at Conor. He was handed his change and bag of records.

“Thank you for your visit, and I hope we’ll see you again.” The smirk never left Conor’s face.

Sirius nodded and hurried out of the store, sparing Remus one last glance.

  
  


-

  
  


“James open the door, this is an emergency!” 

Sirius pounded on the red door of his best friend’s apartment until a distraught James Potter threw it open. 

“What! Oh my God, are you alright?! What’s happened?!” Sirius pushed past the frantic, bespeckled man and walked straight to the only chair in James’ living room that didn’t have boxes on it. 

“I’m so embarrassed.” He wailed as he let himself drop onto the green armchair. James’ frantic face turned incredulous as he realized his friend had exaggerated. 

With an exasperated sigh, James followed to where Sirius was stretched out on his armchair. 

“What did you do now?” James asked tiredly. Sirius recounted the whole situation, going a little heart eyed as he described Remus. James listened, an amused look on his face.

“So, you finally met someone who meets your incredibly high standards?” James questioned as he went over to the discarded bag of records next to his front door.

“And I messed it all up. I’m such an idiot.”

James pulled the records out of the bag, shuffled through them and then let out a loud laugh. “Yeah, I’ll say. You forgot to get the record.”

Sirius’ head snapped up. “What?!”

James handed the stack of records to Sirius, who quickly looked at each one and then let his head fall back with a huff.

“I’m a failure.”

James went over to Sirius and patted him on the head. “There, there. Lily’s birthday isn’t until Monday.”

“I’ll have to go back. He’ll probably be there and I will freeze and stare creepily at his beautiful, perfect face.” Sirius moaned. James shook his head and chuckled softly.

“I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

  
  


-

  
  


Two days later, Sirius found himself walking to Vinyl Destination once again. The spring sun was shining and no clouds were visible in the sky, which Sirius took as a sign that it’d be a good day. He might even  _ talk _ to Remus!

Sirius arrived at the store around the same time he had two days prior. He opened the door, hearing the bell ring, and stepped inside. He looked around for Remus, who was nowhere to be found. With a sigh, Sirius walked towards the records and began his search for the Smiths record. 

Conor was behind the register, a knowing smirk on his face. Sirius’ eyes snapped up at every sound, so Conor had started making a sudden sound every 3 minutes or so, enjoying the look on Sirius’ face every time. 

“You know, you don’t have to pretend to look for more records. He’s not working today.” 

Sirius’ gaze snapped up to Conor. He sheepishly looked around and walked up to the counter Conor was behind, taking the record he came there for in the first place with him.

“Just this, then.” Sirius muttered, cheeks heating up at the fact that he was so obvious. “What days does he work, exactly?”

“Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. You should come by on Fridays, that’s when he’s not working in the back.” Conor answered. 

Sirius gave Conor the correct change and thanked him. He went to turn and walk out of the store when Conor called after him.

“You know, if you happen to own a child you could enroll them in the class, the deadline isn’t for another week.” Conor casually leaned against the counter, chin propped in his palm. 

“I don’t own a-“ Sirius cut himself off, eyes widening.

Harry. His sweet, beautiful godson Harry. His godson Harry who is a  _ child _ .

“I’ll… get back to you on that, thanks.” 

Sirius left Vinyl Destination with a skip in his step and a smile on his face.

-

Lily’s party was in full swing. Little Harry had been sent off to his Aunt Minnie’s and Sirius’ apartment was filled with all of James and Lily’s friends. Some funky band Lily loved was playing in the background as people mingled about and sipped their drinks.

The birthday girl was on the balcony, a bottle in hand and cigarette in her mouth. (“It’s only for  _ special _ occasions, Sirius, I’m not as bad as you.”)

The long haired man opened the door to the outside and walked over to his red headed friend. She looked up at him and smiled.

“Lily, dear. I have a proposition,” Sirius began, as he swirled the cup he had in his grasp around.

Lily gave the man an unimpressed stare but motioned for him to go on anyways.

“So, at the record store where I got you that  _ gorgeous _ record, there are guitar lessons for kids available,”

Lily raised an eyebrow and took a drag of her cigarette. “Okay…? Why are you telling me this? You want me to sign you up?”

Sirius rolled his eyes and smirked. He pulled a cigarette of his own out of the pocket of his jacket. “ _ No. _ I was wondering if I could maybe, possibly enroll Harry?”

Lily narrowed her eyes at her friend. “...What’s your motive? You cannot possibly just want to go with Harry to guitar lessons for no reason.”

The door behind them opened, and James swaggered up to the pair, a smile on his face. “There’s a guy there who Sirius is in love with.” He interjected.

Lily’s head snapped over to Sirius and she gave him a pointed look. “You’re thinking of using my son to get laid?”

“Not laid,  _ married _ . He’s the perfect man, I wouldn’t let him go after a shag.” Sirius defended. He looked at Lily, and gave her his infamous puppy dog eyes. 

No one could ever resist his puppy dog eyes. It was something Sirius discovered when he was 11 and he had been using them (sparingly, or else people would get immune.) to get what he wanted ever since.

Lily went still for a few seconds, looking at Sirius’ face. “Don’t pull that on me.”

Sirius only widened his eyes in response.

Lily looked up to the sky, as if asking for help. “Oh, for fucks sake, fine. I’ll ask Harry if he wants to learn guitar. _ If  _ he wants to, sure.” She put her cigarette out and threw the half empty bottle into the trash bin.

Sirius immediately grinned and hugged the redhead and lifted her up.

“You’re a doll, Lils.” 

“Sure am, now let me down!”

-

Harry, of course, said yes to guitar lessons. When Lily called Sirius up with the news he was ecstatic, and had let out a loud whoop in the middle of the aisle at Tesco. (and consequently scolded my a grumpy soccer mom.) Finally, he could spend some quality time with his godson  _ and  _ talk to Remus.

(Adults usually didn’t stay for the actual lessons, but Sirius decided he’d make an exception. It’s part of his charm.)

Harry was excited. Ecstatic, really. Guitar lessons were only once a week, on Fridays, which Harry actually thought was plenty. He needed time for all his other hobbies as well. (He’s a busy child.)

One hour a week. That’s what Sirius gets with Remus if he doesn’t man up and  _ talks to him _ .

The hour Sirius was both waiting for and dreaded arrived sooner than he expected. He was standing outside the Potter’s place, wiping his sweaty hands on his black jeans. The door opened before him and the small frame of his godson jumped onto his legs.

“Padfoot! You’re finally here!” Harry exclaimed, a large grin on his face. “I got ready hours ago! Mum even let me pick out my own clothes, look!” 

Sirius laughed at his adorable godson and Lily came up to the front door. She gave them both a soft smile and crossed her arms. “Alright, Harry. Now you be good for Uncle Padfoot.”

“I will! Can we go now?” Harry asked impatiently.

Lily kneeled down and took her son’s face in her hand and smiled at him. “You have fun now, okay?” She kissed his cheek. Harry nodded enthusiastically and wiped his cheek with his palm.

“Alright, pup. Let’s get going.” Sirius took Harry’s hand and the child bounced at his side as they walked outside.

They walked towards the record shop, Harry talking a mile a minute about whatever popped into his head and Sirius humming at appropriate moments. His mind was racing though, thinking of what he would say to Remus when he saw him and how he would make Remus like him and  _ oh god what if I make a bad first impression? _

Harry took no notice of this and continued talking. “...Teddy says his uncle’s really cool and that he teaches the guitar but he might be lying about him being cool because he doesn’t want to hurt his feelings but I really hope he’s not lying because I want a cool guitar teacher because I really, really, really want to learn the guitar,” He paused to take a deep breath. Sirius’ interest had peaked as Harry rambled about Teddy’s uncle. 

“Because Teddy says his uncle can play whatever song he wants and I want to be able to do that.” Harry finished and then raced forward as he spotted their destination. Sirius sped up and caught up with his godson at the door.

Taking a deep breath, Sirius pushed the door open and let Harry slip through the crack before walking inside. The place wasn’t full yet, but a few children had arrived and were sitting in the chair circle discussing whatever it is kids talk about.

“Alright, Haz. Why don’t you go ahead and introduce yourself to the other kids as I try to do the same to your absolutely perfect teacher, alright?” Sirius suggested. Harry nodded slowly, and contrasting his previous behaviour, shyly made his way over. 

Sirius looked around for Remus, and found him talking to Conor at the register. He internally debated going over and introducing himself, before deciding to take the leap and walked over to where the two men were chatting.

As he approached, Conor looked up at him and gave a smug smile. He looked at Remus and nodded towards Sirius. Remus turned his head around and his eyes widened for a split second. (Sirius decided he was imagining it.)

Remus smiled at him, and  _ god  _ did it make Sirius’ heart flutter. He awkwardly walked up to them and took a hand out of his pocket. He held it out to shake Remus’. 

“Sirius Black, pleased to meet you.” He introduced himself. Remus smiled wider and took his hand, giving it a shake. The second their hands met Sirius knew that his hands were made to hold the other’s.

“Remus Lupin, nice to meet you too.”

The pair looked at each other for a few seconds, still shaking hands and smiling at each other. Conor looked at them with raised eyebrows. He gave a small cough and the pair finally let go of and looked away from the other. “Yeah, hi. I’m Conor, but you already knew that.”

Sirius awkwardly cleared his throat and introduced himself again. “Sirius.”

Conor quietly chuckled and shook his head before walking away from the pair.

Remus looked between the two before speaking up. “So, your kid excited for the lessons? You arrived a little early.” He asked.

Sirius chuckled and nodded. “Oh yeah, absolutely. My godson was practically bouncing off the walls when I came to pick him up.”

“Well, that’s exciting! Those kids are always the most fun to work with. Speaking of, I have to get teaching. The last kid just walked in and it takes a bit for them all to get ready.” Remus excused himself and went over to the children, who greeted him loudly when he introduced himself to the new group.

Sirius absentmindedly smiled at the interraction and took a seat on a nearby, empty chair. 

His eyes rarely left Remus for the whole hour.

-

When the guitar lesson was over and all the kids were playing with each other as they waited for their parents to come pick them up, Remus and Conor were conversing near the back. From what it looked like, Conor was exasperated with the taller man and Remus nodded resolutely after a small smack from his co-worker.

Remus looked up at Sirius and walked over to the black haired man with a determined look. Sirius stood up from the uncomfortable, plastic chair and smiled a bit, confused by the expression.

“The kid-” Sirius started to say but was cut off by Remus. 

“What do you say about us having dinner together? This weekend, preferably.” 

Sirius’ face shortcircuited. Did he hear that correctly? Did Remus just ask him on a date?

“Y-yes. Absolutely. Please.” Sirius stuttered out. His face was bright red and a wide grin had spread onto his face. He couldn’t believe that  _ Remus  _ was asking  _ him  _ out. This was something that only happened in books! 

A smile bloomed on Remus’ face as well. “Yes, good. Okay. So, uhm, can I get your number?” 

Sirius nodded enthusiastically and took the phone that Remus was holding out for him, adding a new contact (Sirius, with a dog emoji behind it.), and put his number in.

The pair smiled at each other before Remus broke the silence that had fallen upon them. “I...I have to go back to work, but I look forward to our date. I’ll text you later tonight.” 

Sirius nodded, still slightly dazed. “Yeah, of course. I have to get the little tyke home, anyways.” 

“It truly was a pleasure to meet you. I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone as attractive as you before.” Remus said, before making a face at what he said. “That sounded creepy.”

Sirius laughed. “Don’t worry. I don’t think I’ve met anyone as attractive as you, either.”

Remus smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> gotta be honest the ending SUCKS but i just wanted this oUT OF MY WIPs. i'll maybe add an epilogue, we'll see.


End file.
